Need You Now
by kittenmischief
Summary: Sometimes, no matter how hard you try to stay apart, at a quarter after one, your heart needs you to be together. Rose and Edward learn that lesson with the help from some Georgia mud and sweet tea. Winning entry in Southern TwiNight Contest.
1. Rosalie POV

**This story was the winning entry for Team Fire and Ice's A Southern Twi-Night Contest. We also won the judges' special award for best use of MudBoggin.  
**

**Team Fire and Ice: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2283402/TeamFireandIce**

**CHARACTERS: Rosalie and Edward (I know, I know- please give them a chance)  
**

**RATING: MA**

**SUMMARY: Sometimes, no matter how hard you try to stay apart, at a quarter after one, your heart needs you to be together. Rose and Edward learn that lesson with the help from some Georgia mud and sweet tea.**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Twilight, Lady Antebellum's song Need You Now, nor batteries after writing this. Towel warning.**

**Chapter 1: Rosalie POV**

**April 24, 2010**

I looked at the door to the building. I wasn't sure I could do this. I knew he would be there. Sure, all my old friends would be there; Leah, Alice, Angela, and I knew that one of the girls I didn't know well, his ex; Bella, and her new husband would be there also. Then there was Emmett…I never doubted he would be there.

I sighed as I thought of my best friend and his step-brother. That was the start of all of my troubles…

**_Flashback: July 4, 2000_**

"And now announcing the Mud Bog Queen…Rosalie Hale!"

I grinned as I was assisted up onto the tailgate of Emmett's truck; the lift-kit making it hard for even my thirty-four inch inseam with six inch heels to climb up into. I raised my beer-can wand up high and grinned as I turned around backwards. It was tradition for the Mud Bog Queen to take a dive into the giant mud-pit.

"You ready, sugar?" Emmett asked me with a wink.

I gave him a kiss to the lips and a wink before I fell backwards off the tailgate. I felt the cool Georgia mud envelop me as I sank down into it and I enjoyed the sensation before I popped my head back up into clean, sweet air.

The crowd was going wild as I resurfaced and I felt strong hands reaching for me, pulling from the muck. A towel was placed in my hands and I toweled off my face. "Brilliant," I heard Emmett's step-brother murmur. "I didn't think you had it in you."

I looked at Edward. "Pay up, city boy."

He chuckled and held out the fifty-dollar bill. "And where, exactly, are you going to put it? Your clothing is ruined."

I grinned. He had lived here in the south for five years; long enough for 'ruined' to sound like 'ruint'. I snatched the money from him and stuffed it down the front of my now destroyed prom dress. Hey, I was now a high-school graduate. It wasn't like I was going to wear it again.

I tossed Em the used towel and said, "I'll be right back. Then you're takin' me for a ride, right?"

He nodded. "Unless I get a better offer…"

I rolled my eyes and hurried over to the shower area. I rinsed the mud out of my hair and off my body before slipping into a short denim skirt, a brown tank top and a pair of work boots. I knew what I wanted tonight, and damn it, I was gonna go get it.

I walked back out, sashaying lightly as I made my way back to Em's truck. He had won the award for the biggest, best ride and I was aimin' to drive that hoss.

To my surprise; Emmett wasn't there, but his step-brother was. Edward took a drag off his cigarette and holding Em's key ring on his finger, said, "So, you wanna take a ride?"

I made to snatch the keys from him but he just curled his hand around them. "Ah-ah-ah, you didn't say the magic word."

"Give me the fucking keys and I won't stomp your nuts into the mud, Eddie."

He eyed me for a moment and I stared him down. Even without my heels, we were fairly close to the same height. His eyebrow rose as he tried to figure out if I was bluffing. I wasn't. And he knew it. He handed over the keys and I patted his cheek. "If you be a good boy, Edward, I might let you drive…something else."

I saw his Adam's apple bob up and down as I strolled over to the truck. I shook my ass a bit more than necessary, showing off my red thong as I put my one leg into the cab. I looked down and said, "You comin', Ed?"

I could have sworn I heard him say, "God, I hope so."

He climbed up into the passenger seat and I didn't even give him time to buckle his seat belt before I had cranked that bitch and had her out on the road before he could even catch his breath.

We rode until long past sundown through the woods and drying creek beds. He and I didn't speak until I pulled off next to a thicket. "Why are we stopping?" he asked.

I didn't speak for a moment, trying to work up my courage. "What are we doing, Edward?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I shot him a look in the moonlight. "You know what I mean. We've been pussyfooting around each other for three years, Ed. I mean, you know about me and Em, but we're just foolin' around, passing the time. You and I both know Em's not really a straight player. I mean, come on." I gestured up and down my body. "If he hasn't fucked this yet, he's got to be gay."

Edward let out a snort and paused before saying, "You mean; you two have been faking a relationship for all these years?"

"No!" I told him. "Of course not! Those skanks in school are the ones that assumed because I'm the head cheerleader and he's the captain of the football team we're a couple. He wanted me to keep things on the DL, ya know? I mean, come on. Did you really think…?"

"Wait. So, okay…" he paused and then said, "You mean Emmett's gay and you two have been faking a relationship?"

"Well…now that I think about it, yeah; basically."

"So…you aren't _with_ Emmett?"

I shook my head.

"And you've never been with Emmett?"

"Outside of some first and second base fumbling in ninth grade, nope."

"Oh, thank God," he muttered as he closed the distance between us and pulled me to him. His hands were everywhere and so were his lips. "Fuck, you taste good," he murmured.

"Georgia mud?" I asked with a giggle as he hit a ticklish spot on my neck.

"No; Rosalie. Straight up Rosalie Hale. Fucking delicious."

"Oh, God, Edward," I murmured as his hand reached up under my skirt. He didn't waste any time; he simply pushed my thong aside and thrust three fingers inside of me.

"Goddamn, you're wet," he murmured as he suckled on my earlobe.

"Fuck," I whimpered. "Fuck me, Edward. I need your cock."

"Outside," he growled into my ear. "I want you outside. Now."

If it was possible for me to get wetter, then I did. I had never heard Edward be forceful before. It was hot as hell.

I stood up on the small running board Em had added on especially for me and I didn't realize Edward had already walked around the truck until his hands grasped my hips; sliding up beneath the denim. "While this is sexy as fuck, Rose; the thong has got to go."

I nodded as his thumbs brushed my cunt through the red lace before his pinkies hooked around the side straps and tugged them down, over my boots, and off of me. I watched him put them in his pocket before he pulled me to him and thrust his tongue into me.

"Holy shit!" I yelled as I grasped the door for support. His tongue worked like a tornado around my clit before diving back into my pussy. He let out a moan that reverberated through my body, triggering a similar reaction from me.

He ate me like a fat kid eating an ice-cream cone; not stopping until I was completely spent; and after I came down from my orgasm, he picked me up and turned me around. "Ed…what…?" I said just moments before I felt his body covering mine; he had stepped up onto the running board with me.

"You want this?" he asked as he pushed his hardened length against me.

"Fuck," I whimpered.

"Do you?" he asked as he nibbled on my neck.

"Yes!" I cried out into the night.

"You on something?" he asked me as I felt his bare cock against my ass.

"Ungfh, yeah, birth control."

"I don't have any protection, Rose; but I'm clean, I swear."

"I believe you," I told him. Edward wasn't a player like most people thought he was. Most of the stories were made up about him in school. In fact, the only girl he had been with was Bella Swan and they broke up a few months ago.

"You ready for me?" he asked softly.

"God yes," I said on a moan.

He grasped my hips and I bent over to rest on the seat as he thrust into me.

"Fuck!" we both yelled as we joined. His body curved over mine as his hands roamed over me. I felt him pulling my shirt up; palming my breasts by turn as his other hand toyed with my still sensitive clit.

"You're so tight; so wet, Rosie," he panted into my ear. The sounds of skin slapping, moaning and heavy breathing drowned out the tree frogs and crickets as we drove each other toward the edge.

"I can't hold back anymore," he gasped as he picked up his pace.

"Finish me, Edward. Finish us."

His fingers continued to work me; nipple and clit as he thrust until I cried out in ecstasy only moments before his own cry of release.

He fell lightly on top of me; both of us a sweating, wheezing puddle of pleasure. "That was…" he said.

"I know," I murmured.

"I think I love you, Rosie," he whispered into the night.

"I think I love you too."

_**End Flashback**_

But all good things must come to an end and our time together was short. We spent the next few weeks in a blissful haze before our lives choices came into play. Edward had chosen to follow in his father, Carlisle's, footsteps and go to medical school. He was starting Duke in the fall.

And me? I was going to the community college. I was taking classes with Emmett and we were going into restoring cars together.

I had walked away from Edward for his own benefit just two days before he was slated to leave for college.

Emmett and I went into business together for a short period of time after we graduated before I stumbled upon a stranded motorist; a rich entrepreneur by the name of Royce King who owned every single hot rod he could find and three different television shows that restored various hot rods, classic cars and motorcycles. Unfortunately for him, he knew shit about cars. I got him started with a changed spark plug and a date for Saturday night.

It turned out that he was very impressed with my talent along with my looks and not two weeks later, I was out in California starring in my own restoration program on the TV.

So now, here I was; a famous TV star, a former Playboy centerfold, and rich beyond my means driving around in a classically restored Rolls Royce 1926 Silver Ghost Boat-Tale Speedster. It had cost a mint, but it was so worth it. I'd even had the paint job done with some sexy pinstriping and a two-tone color scheme.

And I was terrified to get out of my car.

I felt my cell phone buzzing and looked at it. Emmett. _Hey, babe. You coming in or what? I want you to meet Jacob._

I blew out a breath. I hadn't had a chance to meet Emmett's new flame, but from the pictures I saw, he was fuckhot.

I looked back at the school doors and my breath caught as I saw a hint of familiar copper colored hair.

I didn't think twice as I put pedal to medal and tore ass out of the parking lot.

I drove back to my parent's house, sneaking in so I wouldn't be heard if Mama had come home early, and dashed back up to my room, falling onto my bed, sobbing. I felt my phone vibrate again. Babe, you coming?

I wiped my eyes and looked down at the photo album that had fallen to the floor when I flopped onto the mattress. Pictures of mine and Edward's summer together had fallen out of it and now covered the carpet. I grasped the phone and texted back; _I can't, Em. He's there, isn't he? I can't do it._

I picked up one of the pictures of Edward and I; we were sitting on my mama's porch swing, sipping sweet tea out of Mason jars. We were both smiling like loons. Emmett had snapped the picture of us. I was nuzzled up on Edward and we both had some of the sweetest smiles on our faces…

My phone buzzed once more and Emmett's text came through one last time. _Here's his number, Rosie. Call him._ I started sobbing once more and cried myself to sleep.

It was after midnight when I awoke. My phone was in my hand, as was the picture of us. I saw that happiness on our faces and I felt two more tears slipping down my face.

I had torn us apart. Was it possible that I could undo it? Was there any way possible that things could get back to how they were? Could we get back together again?

I needed him. I knew that. I hadn't been whole since I had left Edward that day; everything else, from my 'fame' to my botched marriage with the cheating whore, Royce, had all been a shame. A farce. An attempt at the happiness I had torn apart.

I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't fight it. I needed him.

I held onto the phone like a lifeline as I dialed the numbers I hadn't realized I had memorized…

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

**Author's Note**

**Rosalie's car: bit (dot) ly / cSHTQW**


	2. Edward POV

**Chapter Two: Edward's POV **  
**April 24, 2010 **

"She's not coming in, Emm." I slammed my shot glass down on the bar so hard I thought palm tree emblazoned glass was going to shatter in my hand. It would have hurt less than seeing her car speed out of the hotel parking lot. I'd stood at the doors, waiting, hoping, for just a glimpse of her. I knew from the television that she wasn't as happy as Emm tried to pretend she was. I knew Rosalie better than she knew herself. We were miserable. I had my dream job; but, it meant nothing. I'd been married twice in the ten years since Rosalie gently broke my heart.

**Begin Flashback- September 1st, 2000**

"Hey, Baby," I breathed into Rosalie's ear before kissing her.

"Don't mind us," Esme laughed to my dad as Rosalie leaned into me, her hands going down to grab my ass through my Levi's.

"Old Man Marcus let me off work at restaurant early on account of it being such a fine day and me having a pretty thing like you to take out to dinner." I shied away from her, hoping she wouldn't feel the box in my left pocket.

It was _just_ a promise ring. I knew that my going away to the "big city" had Rosalie worried. I wasn't the cheating type, and if she'd make do with my holidays away from school, I'd give her the world, or at the least, my heart and soul. I'd been working extra hours to buy that amethyst and diamond chip ring that reminded me of her deep purple Elizabeth Taylor eyes.

"Come on, Rosalie; Emmett's letting me take the truck out tonight. I thought we could grab dinner and then head down by the creek to watch for shooting stars." I hated how my pronunciation had changed. Creek came out 'crick' and I'd apparently lost the ability to have an ending 'g' sound on words. I'd have to work at covering my accent in the Pre-Med program if I wanted my classmates to take me seriously. The stereotype of being a redneck because of how I speak would undoubtedly be a hurdle to overcome.

Rosalie dragged her feet. "Mama Cullen was going to show me how to make her peach preserves. Can't we go out later or tomorrow? The stars will still be there tomorrow; I promise."

"Aww, Rosie; please? I made us reservations at a place nicer than the Red Apple. Let me take you out. I leave in two days; can't I take some more memories with me?" I wanted to make additional memories of making love to her by moonlight as my ring sparkled on her finger.

Dinner was amazing for what could be done at a small Victorian manor with only five tables. I'd had reservations for six months; sure, I'd originally intended to bring Bella before we broke up and forgot about the reservation until Rose and I started dating, but, I couldn't have imagined a lovelier woman to have on my arm. She was in a dark pink sundress that had a hint of flare at the knee so it swirled as she walked.

I'd gotten our dessert, individually made chocolate berry trifles, packed to go and we sat in the back of Emmett's truck by the creek to eat. Rose took a bite and then toyed with the hem of her dress, picking at invisible stray threads. After repeating the pattern four or five times, I finally broke our silence.

"What's wrong, Rosalie? Did I do something?"

She shook her head. "Never, City Boy." Rosalie only called me that when she tried to distract me from what was going on.

I pushed our dessert aside and knelt beside her. "Rosalie, I love you and want to know what's going on in your head. I'm not a mind-reader; just tell me what's wrong, please."

When she looked up, I knew that I wouldn't see her wearing my ring.

"I love you, Edward; I really fucking do. Hell, I love you more than anything else in the world, but that's why I have to do this. You, you're going places, and I can't have you holding back on anything for me. I want you to achieve every dream you've ever had go through that thick skull of yours. I'm going to be here, working at the gas station, restoring old cars, while you're saving lives. I'll be your best cheerleader, from here. I don't want you to avoid an opportunity because you're worried about taking more time away from me. So, this has to be it, our last night."

I knew by her tone that she'd rehearsed her speech. The way her eyes held mine let me know that no amount of pleading and begging would change her mind. Rosalie was the only person I knew who was more stubborn than I was; her tenacity is what had drawn me to her in the first place, more so than her beauty.

"I love you, you love me, but we're not going to be together because you're worried about my future? Your logic is pretty fucked; but I will respect your decision. I know I can't sway you. Do we at least get to be friends? Do I get to see you at all?"

**End Flashback**

We had tried, we really did. Rosalie and I met for a Coke and sometimes we'd sneak a beer while I watched her and my step-brother work on a car. She laughed as I told her about my drunken nightmare of a two-day marriage to Tanya DeNali. Apparently, my sophomore year at a party, Tanya had gotten enough whiskey into me that I thought it was a brilliant idea for us to hop the first flight to Las Vegas we could find and get hitched. Twenty-seven hours later, she ran out of the small bottles of booze, and I sobered up. Realizing what had happened, I called my father who laughed and after much pleading on my part, helped me get an annulment.

Rosalie had been jealous I'd gotten married; I'd heard that fire come into her voice as she threw some rich tourist in my face. They'd fucked while she worked on his car. It wasn't in me to be jealous; she wasn't mine anymore. Yeah, I still longed to drive back home and fuck her out in the middle of the woods and make her scream my name till it echoed through the valley. But, I wouldn't; not unless she asked me, again.

We'd fallen into bed together a year after her divorce from Royce. We both drove, meeting in the middle of the nearly two day drive for a tryst. Our weekend was beautiful and full of love. "Fuck, Emmett; I flat out told Rosalie that I still loved her." I'd proposed and she laughed at me with tears in her eyes.

Emmett looked up at me in surprise. He'd been lost in a conversation with his boyfriend, Jake, and not paying attention to my tirade over Rosalie saying she couldn't be my friend. Maybe it was better that way. I needed her like I needed air to breathe. I couldn't just be her friend; I wanted her to be my wife. I'd married Charlotte, because her blonde hair shimmered like Rose's, and she was just as fiery. But, she couldn't make me hot or engage my mind. For almost three years, we tried, but it was effectively friends with benefits. We ended our marriage on my twenty-seventh birthday when I walked in on her with one of my co-workers. I could take not actually loving one another, but I had never broken our vows.

"Give me her number, Emm. I'm going to call her; I need to see her."

Jake started laughing as Emmett shook his head. "No can do, brother. She'll shove the spike heel of those red stilettos up my ass which would make it quite hard to have a cock up there in the next few weeks."

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't have cared less who my brother was fucking, let alone the gender. I didn't need to hear about his sexual conquests with a man or woman. "Fine; then you text or call or whatever you do to keep in touch with Rosalie. I just need her."

"You really do love her; don't you, Yankee?" asked Jake.

I nodded. "She's my everything. Even if Rosalie has moved on and doesn't a feel a goddamned thing for me, I'll love her even with my last breath."

Jake reached for Emmett's phone and punched in a message. "Put in your number, Eddie." I cringed, but didn't correct Jake about my name. I wasn't going to make him change his mind. As I typed in the ten digits that could reconnect my heart to my body, I memorized the ones that popped up as I hit 'send'. It was cheating, but I had to have her phone number.

She didn't call. I checked my phone every two minutes, and had Emmett dial my number to make sure I was connecting properly. At twelve-thirty, I gave up and said my good-byes to the few students I actually gave a damn about. It was hopeless.

A little after one, found me back in my small bedroom at Dad and Esme's, staring out at the moon when I reached for my phone. I'd hit Dad's liquor cabinet before climbing the stairs, needing something to further numb the pain. The shot I'd taken of moonshine I'd found hidden behind the whiskey lit a fire in my stomach, but had yet to effect me. My thumbs sped across the keys as I entered her phone number. It ended in '42', her favorite number.

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door _  
_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before _  
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind _  
_For me it happens all the time _

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now _  
_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now _  
_And I don't know how I can do without _  
_I just need you now_

My phone rang before I could hit 'send'. Rosalie.

"I'm here, Baby." I'd rather have her reject me than live in this limbo land.

"I need you, Edward," she said on a broken sob. "I know I said we couldn't do this, that I wouldn't call, but I need you. Fuck! I need you.

I stood up, already reaching for the keys I'd thrown onto my desk. My legs were shaky from the alcohol. "Where are you, Rosalie?"

"Home; I'm at Mama's. She wouldn't let me stay in the hotel even though she's down in Florida visiting Jasper, his wife, and their new baby."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes. Don't you run on me, girl. I love you."

I hung up as I made my way down the stairs. I didn't listen for a response; I knew she said it, even if it was after the call disconnected. She needed me. My legs wobbled as I hit the fresh air and I knew I couldn't drive. I looked down the gravel road and saw that Emmett's trailer still had lights on. He'd had a double-wide custom made to his specifications; bigger doorways and higher ceilings to accommodate his size.

I ran for their house, stumbling a few times, and started pounding on the door as soon as I reached it. "Emmett, Jake? Please, for the love of God, open your door or I swear I'll tell Ma about you being the one who backed the car into the willow tree so she couldn't switch you anymore."

We'd blamed his cousin, Jimmy, for the tree. He was only twelve while we were fifteen, but a troubled little shit; so, Dad and Esme believed me when I said he'd done it, not Emmett. I, too, had been glad to not get my hide blistered with those switches she made us go get for her. The last time I'd been hit with a willow switch, I'd snitched one of Ma's pecan pies and whipped cream to take down to Bella. I'd been moon-eyed over her since I thought I couldn't have Rosalie.

Jake opened the door, a sheet wrapped around his waist. "What's going on? Are you drunk?"

I shook my head and then admitted, "a little. I need a ride to Rosalie's. She called me. She needs me. I gotta get there, but I'm in no condition to drive. Please, Jake. Can you or Emmett drive me? When I make it big, I'll buy you a condo on a semi-private island where you can fuck on white sand beaches and scare the dolphins. Okay? Please, just one of you get your trailer trash ass out to the truck and drive me to the Hales'. Please?"

Emmett came out at that point, wearing sweatpants he was tightening the drawstring on, and trying to pull down a t-shirt at the same time. "You and Rosalie finally patching things up?" I nodded. "You did say 'please', and she is my best friend. Plus, she texted me saying she finally found a pair and called you. I guess I'll help you go get some. But, either of you fuck this up, and I'm going to lock your asses in the cellar until you get it on or kill each other. I'm sick of this shit. I want some nieces and nephews to spoil and then Ma will stop leaving adoption brochures on my desk at work."

I didn't even bother with the seat belt; I just bounced on every bump and pothole Emmett hit. I was going to see Rosalie. Those ten minutes were the longest of my life, well, second or third longest if you count some of the hours I spent in court getting divorced from Tanya and then Charlotte. Emmett practically shoved me out the door before the truck came to a complete stop, and I landed down in the dirt of Mama Hale's rose garden. I stood up, brushed myself off the best I could, and tried to find my future.

The front door was locked, so I went around back and stopped dead in my tracks. She was a goddess. Rosalie stood tall, dressed in a buttery silk sleeping gown that had spaghetti straps and ended at the knee. It was an unseasonably warm night, easily in the mid-seventies, so she'd dressed for it. She looked to be wrapped in moonlight.

"I'm here, Baby," I said, repeating my earlier statement from the phone.

"Edward." She opened the screen door on the porch and we stood there just drinking each other in. "I heard the truck leave. I thought you decided not to come after all."

"I had to get Emm to drop me off; I'd been drinking when you didn't show."

"I'm sor..."

I cut her off with a raised hand. "I'm tired of us being sorry. I just want to be happy, Rosalie. I'm only happy when I have you. I haven't been happy since you left, outside of the few hours we've had together in the past ten years. I've lost all control when it comes to staying away from you now. You can tell me to leave, but I'm not going to, Rosalie. I need you. There ain't a force in this world that can sway my heart from you. I love you, Rosalie Lillian Hale. I love you!" I shouted it again before she silenced me with a kiss.

"You're going to wake the neighbors if you keep that up, City Boy." Rosalie was smiling as she pulled back and then leaned in to kiss me again.

The fire from the moonshine held nothing on her. Fire started in my lips, fingers, toes, and cock as she pressed her body against mine. I was burning from the inside out and outside in. I wasn't sure if I would be more than ash by the time my girl was done with me; but, the Lord knows, I didn't have it in me to care. When she deepened our kiss, hands going up into my hair while her tongue slipped through the part of my lips, I growled in my need.

"I can't let you go again, Rosalie. They'll have to lock me up to keep me away." I slid one hand down to cup her sex and watched her head tip back as she arched her hips toward me. "Tell me you need me for more than just this." I stroked my fingers along her slit, feeling the heat and wetness beneath the silk. "I want the forever with you we should have started ten years ago, Honey. I want to wake up with you beside me," I leaned in and fastened my lips on the lobe of her ear before huskily whispering, "and fuck you every night until you pass out from pleasure." I pushed my fingers up against her entrance on the word 'fuck' and relished the whimper she let out.

"I need more, Edward," she let out on a keening wail, her pussy pressing harder against my fingers, seeking penetration.

"Forever, Rosalie. Tell me that's what you want." I pulled my hand away. "A ring on your finger, a home of our own, and hell, maybe make a baby or two."

She looked at me, and I saw a thousand questions paint themselves on her face before she nodded. "Forever; even if you make me into a damned Yankee to stay with you."

Rose became the aggressor, pushing me back until we landed in the huge wicker chair Mama Hale sat in while doing her needlepoint at night. I adjusted Rosalie until she sat with a slim thigh on either side of my hips. My fingers returned to her pussy, this time going under the nightgown. My eyes were on hers as I slid two fingers in, pumped them a few times until she groaned, and then withdrew. The porch light showed the glistening fluid, and still watching her face, I slid them into my mouth.

"Delicious, Rosalie. You are still the most delicious taste in the world."

Her lips, still a deep mauve without her usual makeup, curved into a smile. "Even better than my sweet tea?" She looked over at the glass pitcher filled with sweet sun tea, and the glass beside it.

"I'm pretty damned sure, but maybe I should take a taste of both to compare." My grin was wicked as my imagination went into overdrive. "Pull your nightgown off, Rose."

She shimmied off my lap, pulled the pale gold dress off, and tossed it to the white-washed flooring of the porch. I stood and stripped down to my underwear, wishing I'd thought to wear a pair more exciting than black boxer-briefs. I'd dreamed, but never dared to hope for this.

"Sit down, Baby." She obeyed without thought and I worshiped her with my eyes. Her long legs stretched out so that her feet touched the beams Emmett and I had stapled the sheets of mosquito screening to back in high-school. Her mom had sewn together tears with thread or fishing line, whichever she had on hand at the time,leaving small ribbons of color against the dingy metal fabric.

"I hope you're warm enough."

Rose shrieked as I trickled some of the chilled sweet tea down over her breasts. The amber fluid trickled down her stomach and bare mound. Her shocked squeal turned into one of pleasure as I knelt and my mouth latched onto her nipple. The sugary fluid intensified the sweet taste of Rosalie's skin, the faint floral taste of her English rose night-cream she'd used since her sixteenth birthday, and the musk of her arousal.

My tongue curled around the hardened bud and I bit down softly on the flesh of her breast, tugging on the areola until she hissed out my name, followed with "fuck!"

I released her with a chuckle and moved to lick the sticky tea from her other breast. I reached for the pitcher and drizzled more onto her stomach, groaning as her hips lifted up against me. Knee-walking backward, I dropped onto all fours between her thighs- a pious devotee to the goddess displayed before me.

Her skin was soft and warm; she was sweet from her own natural taste, as well as the tea. My tongue sought to rememorize the sensual topography of her body, each curve and dip, the soft bud that slowly stiffened and became more prominent as my tongue slid around its hood. I coaxed her body to respond, earning pants, moans, and tugs at my hair as Rosalie ground against my face.

Even if I didn't get to sheath myself in her, this would be enough. Pleasing her was all I needed. The sounds of her whimpered pleasure, pleading calls of my name as I plunged my fingers into her pussy, and the whine she made as she neared her peak; the sounds alone had me ready to come with just the friction of my underwear against my cock.

"Sweet tea is a definite improvement over Georgia mud, Baby; but, you taste even better than the world's finest sweet tea."

Rosalie smirked. "'World's finest sweet tea'? I think you've been hitting that Listerine bottle your Pa keeps behind the more sociable bottles of liquor." I loved how it came out "lick-a" with just a hint of an 'r' at the end.

I grinned and then ran my tongue over her clit as my fingers began to rub more directly on her g-spot, milking her body to a strong orgasm after several minutes. "Maybe; but anything I lap off your skin is the world's finest, Rosalie." I'd paused my efforts long enough to speak and smile up at her before pursing my lips around her clit and lashing it with my tongue. I kept at it until her thighs clenched around my head, holding me tight against her sex until I could hardly breathe. Even muffled by the smooth expanse of her thighs, I could hear the mewling Rosalie made as she came. Her fingers pulled at my hair before digging into her thighs.

Continuing to gently thrust into Rosalie while she came down, it was only when she released me and started to push my hand away that I stopped. "Is that what you needed?"

She gave me a lazy smile. "My immediate needs, yes. Now, it's your turn to sit."

I pulled her up out of the chair, and shivered as her fingernails slid beneath my underwear and slowly tugged the cotton down my thighs. She wrapped one hand around my cock and tugged once, twice, and then a third time until I was panting and dropped my forehead onto her shoulder. I was too close to coming like a school boy.

"Let me cool you down, Edward." It was my turn to yelp as tea splashed over my chest and down to my cock. "I'd stop to take a taste, but I'm feeling too damned greedy right now." Rose pushed her hand against the center of my chest, forcing me down into the chair and back into the position we'd already been in. This time though, her wet pussy was just an inch above the head of my cock.

"I don't have a condom with me, Rosalie. I wasn't planning..."

She bit her lip. "I'm not on the pill, Edward. I stopped after you and me..." She trailed off. "I haven't been with anyone since that night we were together. Although," she added as an afterthought, "I have been in Emmett's hot tub and who knows what's in there." Her lips had curved up into a Cheshire Cat grin. "If we're gonna do this forever, I'm not worried. You're not carrying anything, are you?"

I shook my head. "I test regularly; and outside of you and the last time I gave in to Lotte, I haven't been with anyone in years. I've been too busy with work."

"And you love me?"

I nodded in response. "More than anything, even the Vanquish I bought with some of my inheritance last year."

Her eyes grew large. "I want to..."

I cut her off. "You can drive her all you want, but we are not fucking in my baby. She stays clean; got it?"

Rosalie responded by lowering her weight into my lap, thrusting down onto my cock as she did so. We both let out content sighs as our bodies came together. Her pussy was tight and I felt the tingling ache that told me I was on edge. I reached between us and began to finger her clit as Rosalie lifted and dropped in a sinuous arc.

I caught one nipple in my mouth, leaving it glossy with my saliva as I pulled back. The moon was over the trees and silver light bathed Rosalie's skin from behind. I kissed up the shimmering surface to the long line of her neck and left a reddened circle, marking her as mine. "God, you're so beautiful."

Rosalie's hips rolled forward as my hands gripped them and in an almost-shy look, she lowered her lashes demurely. "You're the only man I can't take a compliment from." Her sentence was broken up with whimpers and moans as my fingers circled around her clit and occasionally flicked it.

I laughed and whispered of her beauty again and again, punctuating my words with short thrusts that had her gasping and clenching the back of the chair for balance. My ass tightened, lifting me off the chair cushion, and a full-body shiver began as I reached my precipice. The moon faded from view and a thousand meteors passed behind my eyelids and went through my body, eliciting sensations I thought unavailable to me.

I opened my mouth over her shoulder, pressed against her skin with my teeth to stifle my groan, and tried to keep my fingers working on Rosalie's clit as I came. She replaced my fingers with hers and moments later, with a breathy sigh, her body stiffened against mine and her pussy tensed around me. It was almost too much; I was so sensitive from my own orgasm. I rode it out, enjoying being inside of my soulmate.

Our wetness slid down onto the base of my cock, made a mess of my trimmed pubic hair, and seemed to almost melt down the crease of my groin and thighs. Shaking made me look up from Rosalie's shoulder and saw her trying to suppress a laugh.  
"What is it? Was I that bad?" It had been a while.

"No, City Boy; it was wonderful. I was just..." She broke off laughing, which had me groaning as her body clenched tightly around me. After reaching between us to withdraw my cock from the vice-grip she had from laughing, she let out a very uncharacteristic snort before catching her breath. "We used Mama's chair and the sweet tea. There's just something fundamentally wrong with that, Edward."

I shook my head softly. "I'm pretty sure we're not the first couple to get moonstruck out on the back porch, Rosalie. Besides," I said sleepily, as the alcohol and lack of sleep began to hit me, "there has to be a reason all you Southern belles like making sweet tea. What better reason than to have a poor, defenseless, Northern boy fall even harder for your bountiful charms?"

Rosalie caught me as I lifted my hand to stifle a yawn. "Let's get you up to bed, Edward. We can talk more in the morning. I seem to recall you saying something about a ring and well, you need your sleep so we can go shopping."


End file.
